He Loves Me
by mimoui
Summary: Silver signs up for a lonely heart's ad and doesn't realize his partner of the letters is someone he's already met. Based on the musical She Loves Me. Rated T for later chapters. Huntershipping.
1. Good Morning, Good Day

Silver wasn't exactly the type of guy you would expect to be working at a little day care center filled with newly hatched baby Pokemon.

For starters, he had shoulder length bright red hair, paired with tattoo sleeves and a lip piercing, and he frequently dawned black and grey attire. Not only was he a wannabe punk, he was also tall and lanky. His long legs carried him to a staggering height of 6"1. With all of these elements, you either thought that Silver was a terrifying teenage delinquent, or a douche.

Most people thought of him as the first option, but to be completely honest, he was neither.

The elderly couple who worked with Silver knew him as a hardworking young man, who just wanted to earn some cash while interacting with the powerful creatures that he's come to know and love. He had a soft spot for dark types and other "scary Pokemon" that might have been a handful for the two older owners. The two day care experts were grateful to have this helpful hand around, but these days the workload was only increasing.

Silver seemed to be working non stop every day of the week. He didn't mind much, but he first tried for this job to turn his life around. Prior to the day care life, Silver really was a rebellious trouble maker. He had stolen his first Pokemon, a totodile who was now a feraligatr, and many after that. He'd also been known to use rough force and harsh treatment to others; Especially those who stood in his way or seemed to be weak.

With this change in life style, he was beginning to grow envious of other trainers who found time in their lives to socialize and make friends. Silver really was mostly a loner. His appearance never helped him with this, and now that he was so focused on work, he never had time to go out into the world and make friends.

He sighed, tying his apron around his waist and preparing the Pokemon food for later in the day. He needed to snap out of his dwelling and get focused for later in the day. It was early morning, and he was the first one to arrive at work.

"Good morning Silver!" chimed the older gentlemen stepping through the door.

"Oh, Good morning "

"Anyone mind if I take the day off?" He asked the pokemon that had stayed overnight, petting a baby snubbul who had just woken up. Silver grew uneasy. It had been too busy lately, and he wasn't sure if he could handle all the incoming Pokemon without the elder.

"I'm just pulling your leg, boy. You never take the day off, and I would never take advantage of that!" He reassured. Silver gave an awkward laugh. He was never that great at small talk.

"There's another young boy coming in for an interview today though. He called yesterday saying 'Baby Pokemon are my life!'"

"Oh really?" Silver wasn't really listening as he went about his work, forgetting the old man was even talking. The day went on like this, with the man's wife joining later on afterwards. Another rough but rewarding day of raising Pokemon was taking place.

Since Silver hadn't been listening to his boss earlier, he was anything but prepared when he saw a young boy with a stupid emo haircut walk into the little day care and claim that he was here for a job.

He was wearing a stupid backwards baseball cap, with a tuft of hair hanging out over one side of his face. He couldn't have been 16 yet, standing at maybe 5"2 with a pair of tennis shoes on. Not only was he wearing a red jacket, with a hood, but he was also wearing black capri shorts. It was like it was summer on bottom half of his body, and fall or winter on the top. Silver had hated him already.

"Hi, I'm here for !" God he was bubbly. He was smiling with his eyes, with a sense of eagerness floating off of him. This would be fun.

"Sorry, you have to be this tall to talk to the old man. I'll take a message and you can come back when you hit puberty." Silver deadpanned, however he was high fiving himself on the inside for coming up with such a snarky and sarcastic remark.

The smaller boy's smile dropped, and was replaced with an annoyed expression.

"Wow, you're so funny. I'll have you know, I just turned 17, so yeah, I don't deserve to be treated like a child."

"Could've fooled me." Silver was having too much fun.

"Hmm, coming from the grown man who's still in his scene phase." The boy smirked to himself.

"I'm not a scene, and this isn't a phase." As cliche as it was, Silver hated scene jokes. He also hated to be told he was going through a phase. He was just punk rock, that's all.

"Silver, who's your friend?" peeked out from the back with a smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

"I'm Gold! I'm here for a job interview!"

Silver's face contorted in disgust. He could not imagine working with this kid anyday. He might as well have quit now.

"Are you sure you're cut out for this job, short stack?" Silver spat.

"I've raised Pokemon my whole life! I'm like an expert breeder, and I know everything there is to know about the job." "Gold" shot back.

"You do? That's great! We just really need the work around here, and I'm sure a cute young boy like yourself could bring in even more customers!" She sang. "You're hired."

Silver was now seriously considering quitting.


	2. Days Gone By

Gold got the job. He wasn't lying about what he said either. He was great with baby Pokemon, and it was sickening.

Of course, since Gold was more pleasant to look at, he worked the front. People were more likely to give you their eggs or baby Pokemon if the caretaker wasn't Silver he guessed. Whatever the reason, Silver had slightly more time to himself. Which wasn't _so_ bad. He was currently on grooming duty.

"Silver, why do I never see any younger ladies around checking up on you? I know what you young bachelors are like." His boss joked. To be honest though, Silver wouldn't mind having someone who loved him around.

"I guess I'm just not that appealing to the ladies sir."

"Oh shush boy, I was just like you and I had no problem. I was young and strong, dancing with every girl who passed me by. Then I met my beautiful wife, and ever since I danced only with her." He sighed, probably reminiscing about his past.

"That's amazing sir." Silver replied. He was combing the fur of a snubbull.

"Do you know how to dance Silver? We aren't too busy. Why not try it?" The man's wife seemed to appear out of no where and it always scared the shit out of Silver. Silver was not liking this idea. "Gold, get in here!" she called into the other room. Silver now hated this idea since he could see where it was going.

"Yes mam!" He practically skipped into the room. Fucking ball of sunshine.

"Silver here needs to learn how to dance, and Gold you wouldn't be hurt by it either!" The older man spoke with enthusiasm.

After about five minutes of denial and struggle, there they were. Slow music was playing in the back room where they kept the food and grooming equipment, and Silver was holding Gold like they were at a middle school dance. Silver's hands were cradling the small of Gold's back, and Gold was almost to standing on his tip toes, with his arms around Silver's neck.

"Relax Silver." Gold reassured him.

"Come on Silver, just do like us. 1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3,..." His boss exclaimed while spinning his wife around. They were both smiling as if this were their first date. His wife started giggling a bit.

So Silver tried copying them, but still he felt more uncomfortable than a seviper in a horde of zangoose. This wasn't his specialty, however the others begged to differ.

"I'm a terrible dancer..."

"Oh I was something in days gone by. Wasn't I dear." He wasn't listening.

"I can do it with my hands!" Silver pleaded. He lead Gold around in circles in what he thought seemed fitting for the music.

"Why that's it Silver!" The wife screamed with joy as she peeked over her husband's shoulder.

Silver was blushing, but he didn't expect Gold to jump into this either. "Spin me around!" He spoke with a smile on his face, but not a genuine one. It was a smile saying "I-know-this-makes-you-uncomfortable-but-I'm-having-fun".

So hesitantly he did, and surprisingly, it was perfect. The older couple clapped and called it quits.

"Next time, just relax, and smile. Ladies will be coming from places like New Bark or even Kanto to dance with you, boy!" Sang the older gentleman. It was close to closing time now. He simply hung up his apron and left, hand in hand, with his wife.

After closing up, Silver decided that maybe his boss was right. Silver should find someone to call his own. His bosses looked so happy to be dancing together, even though they'd probably done so more than a thousand times. It was amazing and beautiful. Silver wanted that for himself.

When he arrived at his home, he noticed the paper thrown on his door step, concealed in a thin plastic bag to ensure it wouldn't get wet if there was rain. He usually never read the paper, but while bringing it inside, an ad had caught his eye. It was some sort of dating service.

"Wow, how cliche." He muttered to himself as he brought the paper with him into the kitchen. He decided to make some coffee, decaf, since it was night time already.

The ad was a sort of letter exchanging service. Users would send in a description of themselves and what they were looking for, and would be matched to another lonely customer. They would then exchange letters and let the relationship take off from there on. Silver tossed out the paper like he would any other day. He would never become so desperate as to look for a stupid service to find someone.

As Silver sat on his couch, he let out his sneasel to keep him company as he watched Robocop. While petting the dark type, the ad kept coming to mind. Maybe it would be better for him, to let someone learn his personality before seeing him.

"Sne?" the Pokemon noticed something was bothering it's master.

"Shh, it's ok Sneasel." He assured. But still, the ad kept nagging at his thoughts.

"You don't think I could keep up with sending letters to some other loser too, right?"

"Sneasel! Sne!"

"Hmm...I guess it might be worth a shot. You never know, right?"

And so he signed up for the program, and the next day, he'd been matched to his love of the letters. The address lead to New Bark Town, a smaller settlement, South in the Johto region.

After reading his love of the letter's description, he sent the first one, and from that moment on he had hope. He already couldn't wait to meet her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah guys. I just randomly wanted to write a Huntershipping Fic and I thought the plot for this musical was adorable. So I'm doing this. Also sorry if there's mistakes, I don't re read my stuff often because then I grow sick of it or edit it to points of no return. But. Every chapter is based on a song from the musical, so you should give them a listen. Because She Loves Me probably has the best sound track ever if you don't count Book Of Mormon. New chapter soon to come.**


	3. Love Letters

**A/N: This chapter will switch from Silver's POV/focus to Gold's later on.**

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Friend,<em>

_When my day goes bad, and I'm only aggravated with life, I know it's not all bad. I have you to look forward to. I forget all of the unimportant matters, pouring out my hopes and dreams out to you. Summer is ending soon, Fall is almost here. It's my favorite season. Every thing around you is going into hibernation, or dying, yet the whole atmosphere is beautiful. That probably sounds creepy, but I just found it interesting. I hope you enjoy the colder weather."_

Silver has been writing letters to his mystery partner for almost a month now. Everything about this person was interesting and charming.

They dotted their eyes with giant circles and drew smiley faces in their o's. The paper always smelled like hand sanitizer or air freshener. The stationary had the three signature starters of the Johto region dancing at the top of the paper. They always payed close attention to Silver's problems and addressed everything he talked about. They would give him encouraging words and simple advice. Everything about them seemed unreal, like those stereotypical teen romance movies.

He just wished he knew his friend's name.

As Silver started walking to work, the wind was strongly pushing against him. Leaves were covering the sidewalk, creating a soft crunching sound under people's feet. School children rushed by him, groaning about the start of the academic year.

Upon arrival at the daycare, he could tell his boss was in one of his grouchy-old-man moods.

"Really Silver! Must the sidewalk always be covered with leaves? I wish I had someone to do something about it." He griped. Silver was guessing the man wanted him to rake the front of the shop.

"No no sir, but...I'll be right on it then."

The colder weather nipped at the redhead's nose, turning it and the rest of his face a color similar to his hair. He was wearing a jacket, but even then, the fall weather was harsh this year. Silver didn't mind much though.

"Good morning, Silver!" Gold announced as he walked past him. He was wearing a slightly over sized jacket, with a cardigan underneath, with a scarf as well. The scarf was to the point where it almost covered half of his face. Even with this change in attire though, he still wore that stupid baseball cap. He was such a weird kid.

"Yeah, whatever."

"It wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer to people ya know." Gold grumbled, kicking some leaves toward the taller boy.

"Hey, I'm trying to rake here, you're messing shit up."

Gold's shoulders sank, as he gave the other boy a dejected look. "Whatever."

Silver didn't know if he felt bad or annoyed. Gold always looked sad after conversing with him. He watched as the shorter boy walked into the daycare center, wondering if things would go differently later on in the day.

It didn't though.

_Gold sat in his room, marill in his lap, reading the letter he'd just received_

_"Dear Friend,_

_If it weren't for your endearing letters, I'd be flying south with all the swanna. Work isn't as fulfilling lately. The boss isn't doing to hot lately, and my co worker hates me. November is just around the corner. The feelings of discord are big here. I just wish I could meet you soon. Maybe things would look even better for me. New cafes have been opening in Goldenrod lately. Maybe we should set something up. By the way, have you read War and Peace?"_

Gold was blushing and shaking. This whole love letter idea was so exciting and new to him. It created butterflies in his stomach and it put his head in the clouds. He'd never dated someone, and he knew nothing about dating. It seemed like his whole life had revolved around training his Pokemon, earning badges, and completing his Pokedex.

His pen pal had been so sweet to him. Gold wanted to talk about everything, and his friend seemed to balance every reply out and keep things simple. The raven would often imagine hugging his friend and having conversations with him in real life. He laughed to himself from sheer joy and hugged the breath out of his marill.

"MARI!" The Pokemon gave a shocked cry.

"I'm sorry marill, I'm just so excited." He felt so many emotions rushing through him. It made him want to run or do jumping jacks.

Gold dreamed of the date they'd have. They'd go to a quiet restaurant, and Gold would skip straight to dessert, ordering strawberry cheesecake with tea. They'd talk about their love for Pokemon, and their favorite tv shows, and different things that had been on their minds. They'd walk around the city and hold hands, and maybe Gold would even get his first kiss. He felt silly for thinking like this, but he couldn't help it. Marill bounced on his lap uneasily.

"What is it honey?" Marill pointed at the clock.

"Oh crap, I'm late for work!" He return marill to her pokeball and rushed to get dressed. With that, he dashed out the door and started for work.

When Gold arrived, he was greeted by an annoyed coworker.

"Where the fuck were you, I've had to handle the front, which is your duty, and my own. Do you even care about your job?"

Gold felt tears pricking at his eyes. He had been in a good mood too. He didn't understand why Silver had to be so rude to him.

"I do! I just woke up late. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry!" He shouted. His face was turning red from frustration.

"Maybe use a clock? I hear they're really convenient."

"Maybe stop being a jerk." Gold muttered, pushing Silver into the back so he could get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will probably be my favorite. I don't know if these chapters or too short or too long, or if they don't have enough detail. I've never really gone through with finishing a chaptered fic before; but I just love the plot to this musical, so I'm really hopeful for this one.**


	4. Will He Like Me?

"What's he like, Gold? Tell me all about him!" Lyra giggled, teasing her child hood friend.

Gold nervously fiddled with the sleeve to his jacket. It was winter now, and Gold was wearing three to four layers of clothing at all time. He got cold easily, and he was known to get sick around this time. It wasn't snowing, but the ground was frozen over, to the point where you could feel it through your shoes if the soles weren't thick enough.

"Well...to be honest. I haven't met him yet. I don't even know his name." He whispered. It was slightly embarrassing admitting this to her. They'd known each other since they were children. But they'd lead very different lives.

Gold was focused on his journey for the majority of his teenage years so far. He'd traveled through the whole Johto region, battling every trainer, catching several Pokemon. He'd done so much traveling. He never had the time to meet someone he liked in "that way" though. Lyra however, had always had a boyfriend in her teenage years. She was a hopeless romantic, and was quick to jump into relationships.

"What." She gawked. "You talk about him like you've already gone on twenty dates and jumped into bed." She poked Gold's cheek with a gloved finger.

"Well, we've been writing to each other in letters. I feel like I've been on twenty dates with him though...I'm going to ignore that last part though." Lyra rolled her eyes.

"He writes me what his feelings are on so many things like music, books, life, pokemon, everything in general!" He was about to start rambling. He could feel it, but he didn't care that much. Lyra was the one who asked.

"I don't need to see what he looks like! All I need to know is that he's smart, and kind, and soft-spoken. I just feel like I know him so well, nothing can change how I already feel about him." Lyra gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"If he isn't too handsome, I guess that doesn't matter. But his personal habits are more important than you think." Lyra spoke from experience. "What if he snores so much you can't sleep at night? Suppose he grinds his teeth. Imagine if he's a knuckle cracker! God how would you deal with that?

Gold frowned.

"And sex. If he sucks in bed, you're not going to be happy. You're 17 Gold, it's not like it's not going to happen. Even though you're new at this, you'll know if he's bad."

Gold covered his ears and shut his eyes. He was feeling uncomfortable, but he understood where she was coming from.

"This isn't any different from meeting someone in real life. In fact, it might be better. Personality is what should determine how you feel about someone, and I know his to a point." He spoke softly. "I'll never find a man like him in real life. No one can compare."

Lyra hugged her companion. His compassion was so admirable. She even thought that maybe she should start thinking with that mindset.

"Maybe I could have used a long letter when I was picking out my boyfriends too." She joked, punching her friend playfully in the arm. He giggled, moving onto the topic he'd wanted to talk about.

"We have a date this Tuesday, Lyra." He informed. He was so nervous.

Writing letters was easy. Words came to mind so easily when he was alone and in his room. With a pen and paper, he could plan his thoughts, and start over if he messed up. He could react freely and freak out in his bed room. In person, this was a different story. He wasn't sure how he'd react, sitting in front of the person of his dreams. He'd say something stupid.

Besides that, Gold wasn't too sure of his appearance. He was tiny, and he still had baby fat. His cheeks were chubby, and his hair was stubborn. He could never comb it the way he wanted. His appearance was just too juvenile for this guy. Gold just didn't think that he would end up being the person his pen pal had imagined to be. He hoped that his friend would know that there was more to Gold than what he might show.

"Gold you there?" Lyra snapped her fingers in front of him. "You zoned out there for a second."

"Sorry...I'm just so scared he won't like what he sees." He bit his lip. Just thinking about Tuesday made his stomach flip.

"Are you kidding? You're adorable. You're like sunshine. All up in people's face with your sparkles and joy." Gold slapped the back of her head.

"I'm being serious." He muttered.

Lyra sighed and faced him, putting her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Gold, you really are good looking. You're funny and have a cute personality, and you're just pleasant to be around. If he doesn't like you, he's the one with the problem."

Gold smiled a bit, but even with the reassurance, he was still tempted to call it off. It was just too much pressure.

_Tuesday Morning_

Today was it. Silver was feeling terribly nervous. He was going to meet a girl who he'd never seen before, but knew like the back of his hand. It was so nerve wracking, he began counting the minutes until 8:00.

"Two more minutes, three more seconds, ten more hours to go..." He whispered to himself as he looked at the clock. It was only morning time now, and he was starting the work day, but he couldn't think straight. He hadn't even slept last night.

He was taking his date to dinner at a newly opened cafe, in the heart of Goldenrod. It had live music, and a huge cake selection coupled with a wine gallery. More and more, Silver was breathing less and less. Anxiety and elation had enveloped him since last night.

It didn't help that lately, the old man had been growing impatient and mean. He had been sick, and Silver guessed that the sickness had turned him salty. It was beginning to annoy him though. Silver may have been fond of his boss, but this wasn't true in his current state.

Silver had been tending to a flaaffy, sheering it's static filled wool, when Gold waltzed into the shop. The younger boy was humming, and a contented look graced his face. The tips of his ears were bright red from the colder weather.

Silver avoided eye contact. He wasn't about to let that brat put him in a bad mood today. Without realizing it, he sheered a certain spot so much, there was no wool left. Flaaffy did not appear to be pleased as it sent an electric shock through the redhead.

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." He muttered to himself, throwing the shear to the floor. He breathed out slowly. Being shocked wasn't exactly painful, it was more extremely uncomfortable. He could tell his hair was probably disheveled, from what strands were hanging in front his face.

Gold was struggling to hold his giggles in. Silver growled and flipped the boy the bird.

"I-pfft-I'm really sorry, Silvy. hehehe-it's just you totally deserved that. But, um, do you need anything?" Gold wasn't sure what was needed to treat someone who had been shocked. Ice? Water? Who knew.

"Get. The fuck. Out. Do your job." Gold scoffed and left after Silver's request.

"Flaaaaaaffy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I lied. The chapter I couldn't wait for is going to be next chapter. The songs for this chapter were "I Don't Know His Name" "Will He Like Me?" and "Tonight at Eight"**


	5. A Romantic Atmosphere

_7:27 PM_

Silver was growing impatient. He needed to leave soon, but the boss wouldn't stop with the mindless tasks. He was ordered to dust, walk the Pokemon, change the water. These tasks wouldn't be so annoying, if he hadn't done them at least four times already today. Not only was he being overworked, but Gold never received this treatment. It was unfair.

"Excuse me sir, I have to leave soon if that's okay with you?" Oh no. He was not hearing that from Gold. Gold was not about to be a slacker and leave tonight. Silver needed to leave soon, and get to the cafe. He was not about to miss the date he's been looking forward to for months.

"What are you doing that's so important?" Silver sneered. He was shaking with anger and freight.

"I have a date tonight, Silver." Gold was grinning from ear to ear. He had a dreamy look on his face. Silver didn't care though, Gold could be going to save the world, but he was not leaving.

"You have a date boy?" Gold nodded. He seemed to be shaking too. "You can leave, but you'll have to stay later Silver." The old man said, pointing a wrinkled finger at the taller employee.

"What? No sir, I can't, I have to be somewhere." He spoke through his teeth. He curled his fists in frustration. His night couldn't be going like this already. It was supposed to be perfect. The old man was being biased and unfair.

"Sorry boy, but I won't allow it. If you want to keep this job, you have to be here tonight." Silver was growing desperate. He wanted to cry and punch things at the same time. He was going to regret this later, but he threw his hands up and made his decision.

"Fine then. I quit. I can't be here tonight, and I don't care anymore." He shouted as he left the daycare, slamming the door behind him. The door frame shook.

"Geez, what was that about?" Gold muttered. He shook it off, not wanting to be in a bad mood on his date.

_7:50_

Silver was strolling down the street, roses in hand, but he was tempted to go home. This was all so nerve racking. He wasn't too happy about quitting his job, but the closer he got to his date, the more bubbly he felt. Butterflies seemed to be doing flips in his stomach. There was more pep in his step than there had ever been before.

Silver had worn black pants, a thick brown jacket, with a plaid shirt underneath. Of course, he also wore combat boots since it was colder outside. He wasn't sure what to wear. It wasn't supposed to be a super uptight date, but he didn't want to appear dressed down. He just wore what was comfortable for him. His hair was combed and neat, and he decided to opt out of wearing the piercing. His punk rock attire could be shown off later. He didn't want to make a scary first impression.

The closer he got to the cafe, the more he felt his chest constricting. He just couldn't believe the day had finally come. He placed a card into the bouquet of roses, and wished himself luck, taking a deep breath. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Why the fuck was Gold there?

Silver was about to start a fight. He couldn't believe that his former coworker had taken the night off to laze around here. Gold was by himself, so obviously he wasn't on a date like he had said. Silver was seeing red.

Gold was sitting at a table near the back, with some tiny box in front of him. He was wearing an oversized sweater, with some sort of collared shirt underneath. It looked like he was drinking tea. It was strange seeing the boy dressed in a way that didn't look absolutely stupid. However, Silver noticed that he was wearing considerably less layers than he had been lately.

Silver walked in, left the roses at his table, and marched over to Gold. He wasn't thinking straight. Gold looked up, with a shocked look on his face. His already huge eyes had split open upon seeing the taller redhead.

"Whatcha doin' Gold? Waiting for your date?" Silver accused, mockingly. Gold was confused.

"Yeah...they're not here yet. I haven't met them before."

"Oh so you're internet dating? Let me guess, they're a French model, with a Ferrari, and thousands of dollars to spare." Silver couldn't stop. But he couldn't ignore this other feeling nagging at him. Why was Gold here? This was too weird.

"That's not funny. At least I can get a date, creep." Gold was growing agitated. He gripped the sides of his chair, hoping that Silver would leave before his date arrived.

"Hmm, what's going to happen to poor Gold? Don't you know how many real creeps are out there? You're probably going to get drugged and kidnapped. Hey, maybe they'll have to give me my job back then! Maybe _I_ should kidnap you." Silver was starting to feel bad, but things were just pouring out of his mouth.

"Stop it." Gold was close to crying now. This wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to meet someone he would like, but instead it was 5 minutes into what should've been his date, and he was being yelled at by a bully.

Silver stopped when he noticed Gold's eyes becoming glassy. He felt terrible, but the adrenaline rushing through him made it impossible to control himself.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave." Someone grabbed his arm from behind, pulling him away from the other boy. That's when it finally hit Silver.

Gold was waiting at the same cafe as Silver for a date. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Silver wanted to punch himself in the face. He couldn't go back on things now, since he was being escorted out of the building. He sighed, realizing that he really was a stupid bully.

_8:36_

Gold had been sitting alone in a cafe filled with couples for more than 30 minutes. Everyone who passed him must have thought he was a loser. He fiddled with the box for the gift he'd brought. It was a bracelet, made from craft beads. It was cheesy, and juvenile, but Gold had made a bracelet for his date from a kit that Lyra had received for Christmas when she was eleven. He wanted to bring something, and it was all he could think of. But he thought it was a good idea.

But obviously it wasn't. Everything looked perfect. The cafe gave off a romantic atmosphere, with a chandelier, music, candles. The menu looked like there were tons of great options. There were only tables for two. It seemed like Gold was the only person in the room who didn't have someone with them. No wonder he was feeling so depressed.

It was going on an hour now, and Gold couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was being stood up. His friend obviously didn't like him as much as he thought. If the man in the letters really loved Gold, they would've showed up to meet him. Everything seemed so perfect, while being wrong at the same time.

After a few more moments, the boy could take it no longer. He payed for his tea and stormed out, hoping he'd never have to return this perfectly terrible cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KEEP LYING. Anyway. Silver knows whats up now, but Gold is still lost, and now he's sad. Wow. Cool. I can't stop updating though, I feel like I write too many short chapters, when I should just combine two of them together but. Yeah.**


	6. Try Me

Silver didn't know what to think. His mind was pretty much blank at the moment, since the impossible had happened, and he was simply astonished. All he knew was that Gold was waiting for a date. He was waiting in the cafe which happened to be where Silver was meeting his date. It was the same time, same table, same place.

This couldn't have been a coincidence...He wanted it to be a coincidence.

Gold was...Gold. Sure he was cute and tiny, but he was obnoxiously cheerful and fun and...what was Silver thinking? He could no longer think of any actual negative attributes that Gold possessed. He smelled nice, his hands were soft, his hair was shiny, and even when Silver was a dick, Gold wasn't as mean as he should've been. How could Silver not have realized this before?

Silver didn't like his coworker. He couldn't stand him, wouldn't have him, and wished he never knew him. But now...his world had flipped upside down. Silver loved this.

Gold loved him. Sure, the younger boy didn't realize that he was in love with Silver, but how could he? They were both anonymously conversing, it was anyone's guess who they were talking to. It could've been anyone in the world. But it was Gold this whole time.

Yesterday, he loathed Gold. Today he loves him. Tomorrow...the possibilities were endless. One thing was for sure though, he needed his job back.

Silver was hotheaded beyond his own belief at times, but when he sat down and thought about it, he was just embarrassed.

Whether the boss liked it or not, he was heading to the daycare to try and work something out. He really needed to make things right.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to work the next day however, Silver discovered that the Daycare man had been moved to a hospital. He had apparently been having heart problems. His wife had been in tears when Silver had reached her. Now Silver definitely felt like a douche, but he had to make amends. After helping the older women pull herself together, he drove her to the hospital in the older couple's car.<p>

The hospital wasn't too far, but his boss's wife sniffling in the passenger seat made the ride seem like it lasted for days. The ride there was no where as bad as the initial encounter however. The room was filled with enough tension to last Silver the rest of his life.

His problems hadn't been to severe, mostly just a scare. The man looked sadder than ever though. Disappointed maybe? It wasn't an expression Silver quite enjoyed. After another five minutes, he decided enough was enough, and he took a deep breath of air.

"Sir I would like to apologize for yesterday, I was being awful-..." However he was cut off before he could finish his apology.

"No Silver, it isn't your fault. I've been unfair to you lately, because I was upset with myself." The red haired man-boy was puzzled. He kept quiet, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm just getting too old these days. I'm upset I can't keep up with the shop by myself, and that I can't do everything anymore." His wife reached for his hand, with an understanding look on her face.

"If I could stand, I would beg for you to take your job back."

"Please sir, don't do this to yourself. I take full responsibility. If you'd let me, I would work as many shifts as you want."

The older man smiled, nodding to his wife and placing a pair of keys in her hands. She handed them to Silver, and with that, he assumed that he'd be in charge while the boss was away.

"Just make sure that you don't bring in too many girls!" Silver rolled his eyes and thanked the elder.

* * *

><p>When Silver got back to the small day care center, he noticed that the answering machine had a recent message. No one ever called the day care center, that was just lame. He wanted to ignore it, but it was nagging at him as he tended to the eggs. There was also the absence of his raven haired pen pal that had been nagging him.<p>

Silver grunted in annoyance before finally trudging over to the older piece of technology.

_Beep. _"Hi sir or mam...It's me, Gold. I'm calling in sick today, I haven't been feeling well since last night. I'm really sorry and I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience. I'll see you when I get better...bye." It was news to Silver that one could just call in sick.

It was unfortunate that his coworker was sick, and since he sort of cared for the boy now, it upset him personally. However, Silver realized that this may be the perfect opportunity to make things right with the younger boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short sucky chapter, because I am bad at transitions. Also sorry for taking forever to update, school is a bitch. The next chapter will be up soon though!**


	7. Ice Cream

Gold woke up to someone ringing his doorbell rapidly and impatiently. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his nightstand. There was a note from his mother placed under a Cyndaquil paper weight.

_Gold,_

_I went out to go buy some groceries and pick up some medicine for you. Stay in bed and don't answer the door while I'm gone!_

_Love, Mom!_

Gold had a fever. It had been colder than usual the night of his supposed-to-be-date, and he decided to be cute instead of practical that night. He should have known better, since he had always had a weak immune system. He should have known better than to think anyone would be interested in him either. He must have been dumber than he thought.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Whoever was at the door was persistent about getting his attention. It was probably his mother. He grumbled to himself, wondering why she still thought of him as a child. "Don't open the door while I'm gone". It's not like a thug was going to be waiting on the other side, ready to kill the boy. The door bell kept ringing.

"I'm coming! Stop ringing the bell!" He screamed. His voice was groggy and crackly. He wasn't even sure if the person at the door would be able to hear him from his room. Regardless, he crept out of bed at a Slugma's pace. Slipping into his house slippers, and wrapping himself tightly in his bed comforter, he trudged downstairs and toward the door.

When he opened the door, the last person he expected to be standing there was the scene kid who helped ruin his experience at the charming old cafe. Silver was staring down at him, holding a brown paper bag, with a blush painted across his face. It was cold outside, so anyone would be red from waiting outside as long as he did. Gold slammed the door shut before Silver could open his mouth.

"Open the door dammit." Gold shook from fear and the slight cold that crept in from the previously open door.

"Why are you here? Haven't you already tormented me enough?"

"I'm going to freeze out here and sue if you don't let me in. I just came to check on you." That was complete bullshit...On the other hand though, Gold would feel bad if Silver caught a sickness out there too.

After another thirty seconds, Gold finally decided to swallow his pride and crack the door open.

"Promise you wont be mean to me." Gold spoke through the crack in the door, half joking, half serious. Before he could think twice though, Silver pushed the door open. Gold stumbled back, almost tripping on his comforter-cape. He frowned, immediately regretting his decision.

"I'm sorry." Silver quickly apologized, gripping Gold's wrist with his free hand. What was going on? Was he being sincere?

Gold yanked his wrist back.

"Why are you here right now?" Gold was growing dizzy and impatient. He just wanted the taller redhead out of his house as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm in charge of the daycare right now, and I heard your message. So I deci-"

"Oh I see." It clicked in Gold's head. Silver was only here to see if Gold was really sick. Of course, Silver was just going to be looking for the first reason to fire Gold. He couldn't believe this guy could be so evil.

"What?" Playing innocent. It disgusted the raven haired boy.

"You're only here to see if I'm sick! You want me fired! Well don't worry now Silver. What time is it?"

"What..."

"I won't be very late!" Gold used all the energy he had left in him and dashed for the stairs back up to his room. He was going to get ready right this second, and make his way to work. He just wanted to prove Silver wrong, anything to defy him in this moment.

The second he got into his room, he opened his closet doors and started throwing his clothes left and right. He couldn't find anything he wanted to wear. His head was killing him. He soon realized he didn't even know how cold it really was outside. He could hear Silver's loud footsteps rushing up the stairs after him.

"How cold is it outside?" Gold yelled toward the door.

"Gold, you need to lie down. Your sick, you belong in bed." Silver looked confused and scared.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine!" Silver placed the paper bag on Gold's nightstand and started picking up the mess the smaller boy had made. Gold was getting more anxious by the second. "Stop it! You're going to start hiding my stuff from me now too? What's wrong with you?"

"You have fever I think." Silver placed his hands on Gold's shoulders. His hands were cold on Gold's burning skin. "Let me go! At least let me get dressed or help me find my shoes." Gold tore himself away and darted towards the stairs, forgetting what he was even doing for a moment.

Silver proceeded to lift Gold up by his arms and attempt to bring him back to his bed. Gold however, was being as difficult as possible, and began flailing.

"Put me down! Why do you hate me so much!?"

"Gold, be a good boy and go back to bed!" Silver hoisted Gold up, placing the smaller's arms on his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his torso.

Strangely enough, Gold suddenly had the urge to start crying. And so he buried his face in the redhead's shoulder and did just that.

"I don't hate you." Silver whispered. He made his way back to the boys bed slowly, trying not to unsettle Gold. Silver paused and then let out a sigh before continuing.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted the other night. I must have been drunk or something." Gold hummed in response, sounding unconvinced.

"I guess I was just jealous. I brought you a present to make up for it though." Gold was surprised when he was dropped onto the bed. Silver wasn't gentle, and he wasn't sure if it was subconscious or intentional. But Gold was more interested in this 'present' that Silver had brought. He was also confused as to what the other may have been jealous about, but he decided not to ask.

"I know it's cold outside, but I always eat ice cream when I'm sick. So I brought you some. It's chocolate." Silver reached for the bag on the nightstand, and pulled out a small pint of the sugary food, along with a spoon.

"So...you just came to bring me ice cream? It's not poisoned is it?" Gold sniffled. His voice was shaky. Gold sat up, crossing his legs and leaning forward to grab the spoon and the tub of ice cream.

"Well, I also wanted to tell you, I think I met your date on the way out." Gold's eyes shot up to Silver's. If he wasn't blushing from fever before, he was blushing from embarrassment now. But he wanted to learn everything Silver knew, so he had to ask.

"Wait, how do you know it was him? What did he say?"

"He uh...He saw me talking to you. And then he asked if I was a special friend of yours. So I said 'no' and told him that you were waiting for someone and we just worked together." Silver was completely making this up on the spot, but he could tell that Gold was eating all of this up. He could tell by the way Gold gained a darker blushed and kept eye contact. He was waiting for more.

"So he said that you were waiting for him. And...he...he wanted me to apologize for not coming inside to meet you. He said he was too intimidated." Gold's face turned sympathetic.

"What was he worried that he wouldn't be able to pay for the food? I guess that place was really fancy after all."

"No way he could've been worried about that. The guy looked really well fed. He must have been intimidated by how cute you looked." Silver was content with the comment about Gold's "date"'s weight. But he was also blushing at that sly compliment he managed to slide in.

"Well fed?" Gold's face turned to surprised and showed a bit of fear.

"Well. I guess you would have enough money to eat that much by the time you're his age." Silver was beginning to have a hard time holding back his inner laughter. He was having fun now, and Gold's expression was priceless.

"His age? How old was he? Silver, don't lie to me, please, tell me." Gold looked panicked. His face was growing more and more red, be it from fever or even more embarrassment.

"Maybe it was the lighting, or the fact that he probably had a really long and exhausting day. You're looking really bad too right now though. I really think you should go back to bed." Silver pressed his hand to Gold's forehead. He wasn't sure why he did that, since he already knew that the smaller boy had a fever. Silver brushed Gold's bangs away from his face in the process, gaining a few butterflies in his stomach.

This kid was too cute for his own good. But he was sick right now, and Silver really needed to leave.

"But, you do need help at the daycare don't you?" Gold asked, beginning to pay more attention to his ice cream again. He placed a spoonful of the chocolate dessert into his mouth.

"There's something wrong with this, it's salty." Silver chuckled to himself.

"Maybe that's because you were crying into it five minutes ago." Gold smiled up at Silver.

"I guess I"ll have to cry in the other direction next time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really need to do my homework. Next chapter will be up after this week probably.**


End file.
